


Brunch table talk

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow knows something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon and Sansa have a weekly tradition where they spend Sunday morning brunch at Robb and Margaery's. Except this week, Jon's making it very difficult for Sansa to concentrate. It's not easy, after all, when your boyfriend's telling you what he wants to do to you when you get home.This gets dirty real fast, folks. :)





	Brunch table talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> I blame Amymel! And by blame I mean thank you for inspiring this work of smut with your tumblr prompt, friend! :)

It sort of became a game - seeing how much she could distract him from Robb, or just how deep a blush she could induce.

***

But now she was paying for it, because Jon was whispering filthy, delicious words in her ear while they sat around the table finishing up Sunday brunch with Robb and Margaery.

Sansa was doing her very best not to blush, but it wasn't easy with Jon's low voice murmuring filthy endearments. She tried to keep her voice light and breezy as she chatted away. But she got more and more flustered each time Jon leaned over.

She heard "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you're wearing that dress?" when he reached for the salt.

She was stealing a bit of fruit from Jon's plate when Jon put his hand on her leg. "You taste so good, love, and I'm going to taste your sweet cunt the second we're inside the door."  

Then there was the one that made her toes curl in her sandals - "I could make you come right here, Sansa, slip my hand under this pretty dress and no one would know, as long as you were very good and kept quiet....could you do that for me?"

Where had this shy man learned to talk like that?

From her probably, since she'd done this to him for the past six months every Sunday.

He didn't show any sign of being affected by their game today. That was a far cry from the first few times she'd teased him this way. Margaery actually offered to get him a cold glass of ice water one week. She'd asked Jon If he was all right. All he could manage was a strangled noise and a nod. Sansa had made sure of that by stroking his cock through his trousers.

Margaery had knitted her eyebrows. "You look so flushed, dear, maybe it's the heat." Sansa had to hide her laughter behind her napkin as Jon's ears turned red.

It was always worth it though. Always. Because Jon was so hot and bothered by the time brunch was over that he'd take her to bed for hours. Sometimes they didn't make it further than the living room couch before her hands were tangled in his hair and he was making her bite her lip and moan from the wicked, talented way he touched her under her dress.

She would wear short dresses just to make him wild, just to hear his groan of frustration as he had to push her panties out of the way.

"So many clothes," he'd mutter in feigned irritation, and she'd swat him playfully and say "Well I could hardly wear much less, Jon."

The tingling sensation of his fingers skimming the bare skin of her thigh brought her back to this morning's brunch. She'd parted her legs without thinking and that was it, she was done, game over, he'd won. One more second and he'd know how wet she was already. She made some kind of hurried excuse to Robb as they hustled out of his apartment. She could swear Margaery winked at her.

 Jon kissed her hard as soon as the door closed behind them, bunching her skirt up, eager to get to her. She was lightheaded with desire and had to hold on to his strong arms to stay upright. She did feel a tiny moment of victory at Jon's sharp gasp when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her sundress.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's eager," he said, smiling, before dropping to his knees and making her whine and writhe from the other best use of his tongue.

 


End file.
